Sottovoce
by Noci-chan
Summary: CAP 2 Una vida perfecta, un amor perfecto... y pronto una eternidad para estar juntos. Pero ¿y si esa eternidad fuera tomada por los Volturis? Una amenaza, una decision... y la despedida. Edward x Bella
1. Prologo

Antes de nada, quiero aclarar varias cosas:

1- Para entender este relato es obligatorio haber leído Luna Nueva, sino no os molesteis en empezarlo, porque será una perdida de tiempo.

2- Tanto el título del relato como de los respectivos capitulos son términos que se usan en música, todos ellos en italiano. Es una referencia y homenaje a la expresión _"la tua cantante"_ que Aro utiliza en Luna Nueva.

**SOTTOVOCE**

_Sotto voce ( literalmente " bajo la voz" en italiano) quiere decir hablar con apenas un aliento. En la música, una bajada dramática del tono vocal o instrumental - no necesariamente pianissimo, pero con una calidad callada. Los cantantes bajan su volumen para lograr la calidad 'callada' deseada._

_* * *_

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Decir que mi vida es una vorágine de sucesos desafortunados, sería ser optimista. Más allá de males menores como accidentes, caídas y situaciones cercanas a la muerte, se encontraba el infierno de ser una prisionera de mis propias devociones.

Amar es más duro cuando debes hacerlo en una lejana melancolía. Engañar, mentir, causar dolor... no entraban en mi lista de cosas buenas que hacer por Edward Cullen, aunque de un modo no demasiado retorcido eran eso, cosas buenas. Mi mentira tejida con mimo y cuidado le cubría de los males de un mundo mucho más oscuro del que yo había conocido antes. Mucho más oscuro del que quería que él conociera.

Era demasiado fácil recordar lo simple que era el amor cuando todo se límitaba a tentarle con mi sangre, huir de peligros nimios y no asustarme de su especial naturaleza. Entonces, inocente de mí, creí que el amor era lo único necesario para estar juntos por la eternidad. Había crecido, a pesar de mi madre, con la tonta idea de que el amor hacía girar el mundo, que mientras tuviera amor mi vida sería rosa, suave y dulce. Como un algodón de azúcar.

La realidad es mucho más dura.

En el mundo real, el amor te separa de la gente que te quiere y a la que amas. En este, mi mundo ahora, el amor se usa como arma arrojadiza en una batalla para conseguir lo que se quiere. Mi corazón, que se convirtió en mi más poderoso enemigo, fue la carta jugada para convertirme en el peón de un desconocido ajedrez. Una conspiración se urdió entorno a mí, firmada entre Aro y mi propia conciencia. Era imposible negarse.

_" Tú eliges... ¿viven o mueren?"_

Así es como me vi obligada a escoger entre ver a todos los que amaba sucumbir bajo el poder de alguien malvado o alejarme de mi felicidad para permitir que ellos siguieran existiendo en un mundo donde yo me convertía en el nuevo juguete de Aro.


	2. Animato

**CAPITULO 1: Animato (Animado / Vivo)**

Aún recordaba la primera vez que traspasé la carretera que te dice "Bienvenido a Forks" hace casi dos años. Deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y así no tener que pasar por el horrible trago que supone cambiar de vida, de instituto y de amigos. ¡Yo! ... la chica torpe que era capaz de hacer el rídiculo nada más entrar por la puerta. Pensé que sería recordada durante el resto de mi vida escolar como "aquella chica torpe". La realidad fue fascinante, como una historia digna de una película de ciencia-ficción, una mezcla entre Buffy cazavampiros y Romeo y Julieta.

A Edward le haría gracia si le contara mi comparación.

Encontré sin darme cuenta mi lugar en el mundo, junto a él, el mejor que pude haberme ganado con el karma de alguna vida anterior. La persona que me ama no era solo una cara bonita, aunque también, su alma era hermosa, frágil y amorosa. Yo misma me volvía mejor cuando veía mi imagen reflejada en el ambar de sus ojos. Sus movimientos, sus palabras, incluso sus pensamientos me convertían en un producto destilado mucho mejor que el original. Ninguna medida conocida era lo suficientemente amplia para calcular la suerte que tengo.

- Bella, te dejaré en casa y luego me marcharé. Voy a ir de caza con mis hermanos.- hice un mohín.-

- Me prometiste que harías algo especial conmigo.-

- Sabes que no es bueno para ninguno de los dos que yo no esté saciado. Alejarme de ti me crea una ansiedad enfermiza que desearía poder controlar mejor, realmente desearía no tener que separarme de ti, pero es importante.-

- Dejanosle un rato, te lo devolveremos de una pieza y más rápido de lo que imaginas. Se vuelve demasiado pesado si está mucho tiempo alejado de ti. No es fácil aguantarle.-

- Eso es que no me has visto a mí cuando se va, Emmett.- Edward me sonrió con mi segunda sonrisa favorita, esa tenue y traviesa que se muestra con un leve movimiento de sus comisuras hacia arriba. Disimulada, apenas visible, pero tan intima y nuestra como un beso robado.

- No puedo con vosotros. Te espero en casa, Edward.-

- Mira lo que has hecho. Has conseguido que un hombre de su tamaño huya.- me susurró. Su aliento olía a miel y pomelo, me llegaba con una onda zigzagueante que golpeaba mi rostro, me helaba los pensamientos, me convertía en un ser sin más voluntad que mirarle.- Espero que estés orgullosa.

- Lo estoy. Ahora estamos solos.- vi como se ampliaba la leve curvatura de su boca.

Que fácil es hacerme feliz, pensé. Una sonrisa y mis plomos se fundían. Era capaz de deslumbrarme hasta con el mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo. La gracilidad innata de los Cullen me ponía algo nerviosa, yo destacaba mucho más cuando estaba su lado, era como la hermana fea de algún cuento de los hermanos Grimm.

- Si supieras que díficil es controlarme cuando hablas así...- me regañó con dulzura. Ya había aprendido a ignorar sus reproches, casi los buscaba con falsa vergüenza.- No deberías hablarle así a alguien que de por si está tan rendido a tus encantos.

- Así comprenderás un poco como me siento yo cada segundo del día.-

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que no sea capaz de separarme de ti.-

- Te lo pondré fácil esta vez porque es por una buena causa.- me mofé mientras luchaba con la apertura de la puerta de su coche. ¿Estaba atascada o es que mi cerebro aún no procesaba aquel _"No deberías hablarle así a alguien que de por si está tan rendido a tus encantos."_? Lo segundo, gritó mi cerebro emocionado.

- Es una seria preocupación dejar sola a alguien que busca pelea hasta con la cerradura de un coche.- extendió su mano rozando la mía intencionadamente para abrirme la puerta.-

- Al menos me he buscado un rival más débil.-

- Y aún así él ha ganado.-

Oirle reir, tal como ahora, era otra de mis pequeñas y secretas aficiones. Pasaba el poco tiempo que no estaba con él pensando en nuevas maneras de conseguir oír ese melodioso sonido. Me caldeaba el corazón, era mi manta en medio del frío invierno, curioso que alguien tan frío me diera calidez de tantas maneras distintas.

Cuando me dejó en casa aproveché para idear una larga lista de cosas que hacer durante esos dos días sin él. Por increíble que pareciera, ver como mataban a unos pobres animalillos se me antojaba agradable si eso suponía no alejarme de él. Y pensar que estoy suscrita a varias ONG´s para la protección de los animales...

Abstenerme de la compañía de mi personal almohada dificultaba en gran medida la tarea de conciliar el sueño. Mi almohada, blanda y calentita, se me antojó molesta cuando la comparé con su petreo y frío pecho. Ni punto de comparación, me dije. Lo que si era cierto, para compensar, es que no tenía tampoco que luchar contra mi propia somnolencia por el gusto de estar un rato más conversando. Una nueva misión surgió en mi mente. Recuperaría horas de sueño, así, cuando él volviera, podría pasar más horas disfrutando de su compañía sin dormirme.

Esa noche tuve un sueño horrible. La bruma envolvía mis piernas, me impedía moverme. En la lejanía una figura de forma humana apenas era visible por culpa de la niebla. Quise gritar y pedir ayuda, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Me angustié más aún. Comencé a luchar por moverme, un solo centimetro, un solo milímetro, cualquier pequeño avance estaría bien, pero no me moví. Quise gritar de nuevo, lo intenté con toda la energía que pude encontrar en mi cuerpo, y solo un sonido parecido a un jadeo ahogado salió de mi boca. Un sudor frío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Estaba aislada dentro de mi propio cuerpo.

No puedo calcular cuanto duró aquel sueño, quizás pocos minutos, quizás horas, pero la angustia que sentía hizo que parecieran días. Cuando me desperté estaba empapada en sudor, me resultó agradable ver el movimiento de mis manos cuando las extendí delante de mi cara y comencé a mover los dedos. Solo un sueño, me repetí varias veces, pero el desagradable sentimiento no despareció. Me reí con humor al darme cuenta que solo tenía pesadillas los días en que Edward no estaba conmigo. ¿Era él alguna especie de cazasueños mistico? No me sorprendería, mi vida estaba llena de mitos que se hacían realidad.

La mañana no se presentó mucho mejor que la noche. Es escaso el tiempo que dedico ultimamente a cuidar de la casa, al menos no mucho más de lo justo y necesario, Edward ocupa todo mi tiempo. Me sentía culpable de vez en cuando con mi padre, él trabajaba, me cuidaba, me mantenía y además nunca se quejaba cuando encontraba sobre la mesa comida precocinada en vez de algo más casero. No era mala idea dedicar ese día a mimarle un poco.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la entrada para ir a hacer la compra algo me deslumbró. Un rostro bello como un cuadro de Botticelli me sonreía, mi expresión era graciosa, estaba segura.

- Hola, vengo a hacerte compañia.- Alice habló con su habitual alegría.-

- No me digas que Edward te ha mandado a vigilarme.-

- No, de verdad que no.- se rió ante mi comentario. No era del todo descabellado, no sería la primera vez que hacía algo así.- Los chicos se han ido de caza, ya sabes, así que pensé en venir a verte. ¿No te parece bien?.- reconocí al momento ese gesto parecido a un puchero que usaba siempre que quería conseguir algo, y por supuesto, lo conseguía.-

- No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que pensaba ir a comprar, quizás te aburras.-

- ¡¿De compras?! ¡Vamos!.-

- No son ese tipo de compras. Voy al supermercado. Quiero hacer algo especial para Charlie. Ultimamente le estoy haciendo comer mucha comida precocinada, quiero compensar un poco ahora que tengo tiempo.-

- Ah, comida.- noté el asco en su tono.- Bueno, será algo diferente.-

Al igual que su hermano, Alice odiaba mi coche, demasiado lento para ellos. No fue ninguna sorpresa que se empeñara en que fueramos en el suyo. Protesté varias veces, esperaba que sirviera de algo, pero había otra cosa que esos dos tenían en común, eran de ideas fijas. Condujo finalmente hasta el supermercado más grande del pueblo, realmente el único que podía ser llamado así, el resto eran pequeñas tiendas de comestibles.

- ¿De verdad esto es comestible?. - me preguntó agarrando con asco un pollo envasado al vacio. - Es tan blando, frío, apestoso...-

- Hombre, así nadie se lo comería, cocinado es otra cosa. A mi padre le encanta.-

- No veo la diferencia entre comerlo crudo y cocinado, me parece asqueroso de cualquier modo. -

- Vuestra dieta tampoco es que sea para tirar cohetes. - nos miramos sonriendo. Mi propio comentario me recordó que Edward estaba de caza en ese momento. Lo lamenté por los pobres ciervos de la zona, pero deseaba que se saciara lo más posible para que no tuviera que volver a irse hasta dentro de bastante tiempo. Por más que Alice me ayudara a distraerme, le extrañaba terriblemente.-

- Volverá mañana por la noche.- puso los ojos en blanco al leer mis pensamientos. Me resultaba gracioso lo fácil que era para todo el mundo leer mi mente cuando pensaba en Edward. A todos salvo a él.-

- Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo evitarlo.-

- Me dais un poco de envidia.- su afirmación me sorprendió. Alice se había girado dandome la espalda para hablar con un tono melancolico que no conocía en ella.- Cuando yo encontré a Jasper ya lo sabía todo de él. Era como si hubiera visto una pelicula en mi cabeza con todo lo referente a él, le conocía mejor que nadie, no había secretos. Por supuesto fue maravilloso, verle por fin frente a mí fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, como si confirmaras que un cuento de hadas es en verdad una historia real. Pero... no había ese sentimiento de ansiedad y descubrimiento. Sé cuando se separará de mí, cuando regresará, lo sé todo antes de que pase... no hay ese sentimiento de angustia que sentís Edward y tú. Eso me da algo de envidia.-

Nunca había pensado en eso. Siempre consideré que el don de Alice era una solución para todos los problemas, no había dudas, ni temores, siempre sabías lo que iba a pasar y así nada te pillaba de improvisto. He de reconocer que sentía envidia por eso. No me había parado a pensar que para Alice la vida era solo un segundo visionado de la realidad, ella tenía siempre un trailer completo en su cabeza que le desvelaba el final. Sentí algo de lastima al pensar en como sería la vida sin las idas y venidas de mi corazón, sabiendo de antemano cuando, como y porque sucedían las cosas a mi alrededor.

- No es que me queje.- se volvió a girar para mirarme con una sonrisa que no me pareció del todo brillante. - Tiene más ventajas que desventajas. Puedo proteger a la gente que quiero, puedo evitar malos entendidos, ... Solo digo que hay cosas que me gustaría que me pillaran por sorpresa.-

- Lo entiendo.- admití avergonzada de mi pobre respuesta.-

- Pero bueno...- suspiró.- ... también es bueno cuando puedo fastidiar a mis hermanos. No sabes lo divertido que es adelantarme a los pensamientos de Emmett y que nunca pueda ganarme, cosas como esas hacen que todo merezca la pena.- Su risa sonó sincera esta vez, la alegría había vuelto a su rostro. Con eso la tensión de mi cuerpo se disipó. No estoy acostumbrada a ver a Alice siendo tan seria y hablando con tanta vehemencia de sus sentimientos. Ella es la parte alegre de la vida, la que nunca parece preocupada y siempre da energías en a todos.

La miré con adoración. Sin ella mi vida sería mucho más dura, su existencia era algo que agradecer.

Continuamos caminando por el local cogiendo varias cosas que ella siempre miraba con asco o curiosidad. A veces olvidaba que, al contrario que su familia, no tenía recuerdos de cuando era humana, para ella todo lo humano era extraño y desconocido. Sus pasos se detuvieron sin previo aviso, la vi cerrar los ojos y sonreir. Estaba teniendo una visión, y al parecer era divertida.

- Esto roza lo rídiculo.- la oí decir en voz casi inaudible para mis humanos oídos. Su móvil comenzó a sonar apenas medio segundo después. Sin siquiera coger la llamada me lo pasó enarcando una ceja.- Es para ti.-

- ¿Diga?. - pregunté confundida.-

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás con Alice?- reconocí la voz de Edward e inmediatamente entendí el comportamiento de ella.- Menos mal, pensé que te había ocurrido algo. Estaba preocupado.-

- ¿Qué ocurre?.-

- Te llamé al móvil pero estaba apagado. Miré en la mente de tu padre, pero no sabía donde habías ido y no estabas en casa.-

- Ah, el móvil debe estar sin bateria.- lo saqué del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me di cuenta de que mi presentimiento era verdad. Llevaba unos cuantos días sin ponerlo a cargar. Yo y mi mala memoria... - Estoy en el supermercado con Alice, salí a hacer algunas compras, se me olvidó dejarle una nota a mi padre.-

- Casi me vuelvo loco.-

- Casi nos vuelve locos a nosotros.- oí quejarse a Emmett de fondo.- Estoy pensandome mandartelo de vuelta de una patada, te juro que no hay quien le soporte.-

- Edward, no tienes que preocuparte solo porque no te conteste al móvil. ¿No pensaste que podría no tener batería o cobertura?-

- Como si él pudiera ser racional cuando se trata de ti.- dijo Alice poniendo de nuevo los ojos en blanco.-

- Con tu suerte era más probable que te hubieran secuestrado o que te hubieras caído por un barranco. Las explicaciones racionales no suelen ser acertadas cuando se tratan de ti.-

- Gracias.- bufé con ironía.- Deberías preocuparte solo de alimentarte, yo tengo escolta.-

- Está bien, me tranquiliza saber que ella está contigo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, supongo que me vuelvo paranoico cuando estoy lejos de ti. Te extraño demasiado.-

- Yo también. Caza y vuelve pronto o llamaré a Emmett para que cumpla su amenaza.-

- Lo haré. Asegurate de guardarme un hueco en tu cama mañana.-

- En mi cama siempre hay un hueco para ti.- le oí reirse con alegría. No quería que la conversación acabara, escucharle era mejor que nada. Mi corazón se calmaba cuando podía, al menos, estar con él através del hilo telefónico.-

- Tengo que irme. Te veré mañana, por favor, cuidate. -

- Está bien, haré lo que pueda. Hasta mañana.-

- Adios, mi amor.-

- Adios.-

Era demasiado evidente que estabamos alargandolo todo lo posible. Separarse no era una opción para ninguno de los dos. Nunca lo había sido. Incluso las pequeñas escapadas para que saciara su sed nos suponían un dolor terrible, uno que no existiría más cuando yo fuera una más de los Cullen en todos los sentidos. Cuando eso ocurriera nada iba a poder alejarme de él más allá de un par de metros.

Tras pagar, llevarlo todo a casa y la afectuosa bienvenida de Charlie a Alice, nos dispusimos a hacer la comida. Sí, era extraño, pero Alice Cullen parecía pasarlo bien mientras cortaba y mezclaba ingredientes en su primera clase de cocina. He de admitir que la diversión que me produjo aquello me distrajo por todo el día. Nunca olvidaría la manera en que miraba a un pobre pollo desplumado y muerto como si fuera un arma mortal, ella que podría matar a medio pueblo sin apenas esfuerzo. Fue demasiado gracioso, demasiado para no recordarlo para todo el resto de mi vida. Algún día contaría esta anecdota para avergonzarla un poco delante de su familia, espero que me perdone cuando lo haga, pero la tentación era demasiada. Por fin encontré algo en lo que yo era mejor que ellos, la cocina. Alice podía cortar un pimiento a la velocidad de la luz, pero se volvía un objeto unmovil cuando se trataba de rellenar el pollo.

_"¡¡¿Qué tengo que meterle la mano dónde?!!"_

Ese recuerdo me hizo reir mientras me lavaba los dientes para irme a la cama. Iba a tener sueños divertidos esta noche, algo como un pollo gigante que perseguía a Alice o algo parecido. La idea me agradó en comparación con el sueño de la noche anterior. Nada de pesadillas, me juré a mi misma. Ya era bastante malo estar sola como para aumentarlo con el desasosiego de malos pensamientos.

* * *

Entre la cosciencia y la incosciencia vaga feliz. No estaba teniendo sueños, pero tampoco pesadillas. Tan solo flotaba en la dulce sensación del descanso de mi cuerpo.

Dormir, que placer tan humano.

Oí entonces un pequeño estruendo. Un sonido que no sabía si era producto de mis ensoñaciones o de la realidad. Me encontraba en ese momento antes de despertar en que no podrías decir si duermes o estás despierta, pero cuando otro nuevo golpe, esta vez más fuerte, resonó en el cuarto de al lado desperté en un salto.

Charlie.

Mi mente gritó su nombre y una oleada de preocupación me invadió el cuerpo. Era un miedo irracional, podía haberse levantado, quizás había tirado algo de la mesita, pero algo dentro de mi corazón dolía como si estuviera desgarrandose. Mi cuerpo se enfrió en menos de un segundo cuando salí de la cama y posé los pies descalzos sobre la moqueta. Me encaminé hacia su cuarto con silenciosa parsimonia, noralmente tardaría menos de un minuto en llegar hasta su puerta, pero hoy lo hice en el doble. Mis piernas pesaban y apenas se movían, mi voz quiso desgarrar mi garganta en un grito angustiado cuando noté varias presencias a mi espalda, pero nada salió. Recordé fugazmente el sueño de la noche anterior, una premonición ironica, un juego cruel del destino... una pesadilla demasiado real.

- No se te ocurra gritar.- una voz habló con dureza. Era fría y metalica, la reconocí al instante.-

- Felix...- mi voz sonó mucho más asustada y débil de lo que hubiera deseado, pero era díficil actuar con valentía cuando sabía que mi padre estaba al otro lado de la puerta con alguien muy lejos de ser humano y compasivo.-

- Veo que aún te acuerdas de nosotros.-

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quién ...más está... ahí?.- De las sombras salieron Jane, Demetri y un par de vampiros más que no conocía. No era posible estar más asustada, pensé, pero lo estaba. Aquel despliegue repentino de la guardia de los Volturis no era un buen presagio. Supe en aquel instante que mi vida estaba condenada a cambiar, y supuse que no sería a mejor.- ¿Qué... qué quereís?.-

- Hemos sido enviados por nuestro señor para comunicarte su generosa oferta.- Jane habló con evidente desprecio hacia mí. No podía verla claramente con la escasa luz que se filtraba por las ventanas del pasillo, pero supuse que estaría mirandome con odio. Lo hizo todo el rato que estuve en Volterra.- Mi señor desea que te unas a su guardia.-

- Si esa es la oferta, puedes decirle que la rechazo amablemente.- Algo parecido a una risita engreída salió de su boca.-

- Ese es el fin de todo, no la oferta. Los deseos de mi señor son absolutos, han de ser cumplidos. - Suspiró tratando de tener paciencia.- La oferta es la siguiente... Te unes por las buenas o te unes después de que acabemos con todos los seres que amas.- Quise reir, pero no tenía ninguna gracia, solo ironía. ¿Esto era considerado generosidad? No podía creermelo, era una pesadilla.

- No ... no aceptaré.- tartamudeé.-

- No lo entiendes, no tienes opción más que esas dos. - intervino de nuevo Felix.- No quisieramos tener que optar por la segunda, no es algo que me plazca la idea de matar a los Cullen.-

Estaba segura de que ellos habían notado como mi corazón se paró por un segundo. Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente sin ser capaz de ordenar mis pensamientos ni de mantenerme en pie. Demetri tuvo que coger mi brazo para evitar que me estampara contra el suelo.

- Me estoy cansando. Si no quieres entender, haré que lo entiendas por las malas.- Con un movimiento gracil Jane se puso frente a la puerta del cuarto de mi padre y la abrió. Mis ojos casi se salieron de las orbitas cuando le vi incosciente bajo el agarre de otro guardia de los Volturis que yo no conocía.- Tenemos la orden de empezar primero por tu familia, hasta que te convenzamos.-

- ¡¡No!! Dejarle en paz. Él no tiene nada que ver, ¡¡dejarle!! -

- Entonces, ¿aceptarás? - preguntó esperanzado Demetri. Por alguna razón desconocida siempre me pareció el más humano de todos. Había algo en él que no me resultaba tan amenazante como los otros, quizás era su manera de hablar, suave y delicada.

Guardé silencio. No tenía nada que responder que no fuera un rotundo "NO", pero sabía que decir eso provocaría una desgracia. Un abismo se abría ante mis pies y cualquier camino que tomara significaría saltar al vacio. Deseé que Edward estuviera allí, él sabía como tratar con esta gente y conseguir lo que quería. Después de todo salimos de Volterra sin mayor problema que la promesa de convertirme pronto en vampiro. Cosa que agradecí, pues yo misma no había conseguido convencerle del todo.

- Hazlo ... - ordenó Jane al guardia que sostenía a mi padre.-

**CONTINUARÁ ...**


	3. Spiccato

**CAPITULO 2: Spiccato (Separado)**

- Hazlo ... - ordenó Jane al guardia que sostenía a mi padre. Vi sus manos moverse para agarrarle mejor de los hombros y sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello de Charlie antes de que pudiera gritar que parara. De nuevo ningun sonido salió de mi garganta. Observé con ojos aterrorizados como la escena más espantosa de toda mi vida ocurría frente a mí. Apenas un minuto y tanto el color como la vida se escaparon del cuerpo de mi padre.

Le habían matado.

Mi sollozo resonó como un grito desgarrando la noche. Las lágrimas fluían en torrentes desvocados por mi cara. Quería ocupar su lugar, pagar mis culpas con la muerte, él no se lo merecía, no tenía culpa alguna.

- Tu sabrás cuantas muertes más quieres causar antes de aceptar lo inevitable.-

- Jane...- la reprendió Demetri.-

- Aro... no... no permitirá... que mateis... a los Cullen. Él... les quiere.- hablé entre sollozos, tratando de razonar con los monstruos que habían entrado en mi casa de noche para destrozar mi vida. No iba a funcionar, lo supe desde el primer minuto, pero la esperanza es caprichosa y nunca te abandona del todo.-

- No, él no quiere que lo hagamos, pero su curiosidad por ti es más fuerte que su amor por ellos. Hará lo que sea necesario, incluso eso...-

- Felix te dice la verdad. Muchacha, no tienes más caminos. Acepta, te lo ruego.- pude notar sin demasiado esfuerzo el tono casi suplicante en la voz de Demetri. Al igual que él, yo sabía que el único camino medianamente razonable ahora era aceptar sin oponer resistencia, pero aún me quedaba una última carta que jugar. Una en la que no confiaba demasiado y que prefería no tener que usar. Aunque las circunstancias no estaban para escoger.

- Sois... seis. Ellos son siete, ¿Quién dice que será fácil... acabar con ellos?.- Una nueva risotada me hizo mirar hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha de aspecto infantil pero feroz.-

- Todos aquí tenemos dones especiales. Solo dos de nosotros podríamos con ellos.-

Supe al oír la arrogancia de su voz que decía la verdad. No es que pudiera pensar con demasiada claridad en este momento, tenía el cadaver de mi padre a escasos tres metros, seis vampiros poderosos rodeandome y toda una corte vampirica dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por cumplir los deseos de su señor.

Tenerme entre sus filas.

- Acepto...- dije temblorosamente firmando mi sentencia de muerte. Literalmente.-

* * *

Resistir el verlo por última vez no iba a ser una tarea realizable para mi corazón. Lo notaba palpitar irregularmente en mi pecho suplicando por una oportunidad para seguir de una pieza, pero las palabras de Felix resonaron de nuevo en mi cabeza.

_" Esto no se trata de que vengas con nosotros con su aprobación, ambos sabemos que no lo aceptaría. Tienes que engañarle, si no te deja ir tendremos que librarnos de él. Haz lo que quieras, no nos importa, pero tiene que creer que te marchas para estar lejos de él. La verdad no es una opción aceptable en esto. Si llegas a decirle algo... le mataremos antes de que pueda siquiera pestañear."_

Que Edward muriera por mi culpa se me antojó espantoso. No iba a permitirlo, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, le convencería de que no quería estar más a su lado. De algún modo... aunque no sabía cual. Yo que era incapaz de mentir sin que se me notara...

- Bella...- me llamó con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba tan feliz de verme como yo de verle a él. Dos días eran demasiado para estar separados. ¿Y se suponía que yo tendría que hacerlo por toda la eternidad? Era imposible.

Le vi acercarse con gestos veloces hasta que pudo estrecharme en sus brazos con una fuerza casi dolorosa. Quise echarme a llorar arropada por su protección, contarle como una niña pequeña que unos tipos malos me habían asustado y que me cantara mi nana para dormirme con la promesa de que él los espantaría. Sin embargo, aquellos tipos malos eran mucho más fuertes que él. No había posibilidad alguna de que una pelea acabara bien para nosotros.

- Edward.- le corté con voz dura mientras me separaba de él. Era la primera vez desde que nos conociamos que era yo quien se separaba antes. Sin duda le extrañó.-

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadada? -

- Me voy.-

- ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Estás enfadada por qué me puse paranoico ayer? Lo siento, sé que debería confiar más en ti, pero sabes que me preocupo cuando no puedo estar o hablar contigo.- La confusión bailaba en su rostro, pero la sonrisa no le abandonó. No era la sonrisa feliz que yo amaba ver en él, esta era un poco más difusa y torcida, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Me deslumbraba como siempre, y yo... yo solo podía limitarme a recoger los retazos de valor que me quedaban para empujarle lejos de mí. Un lugar donde estaría a salvo.

- No estoy enfadada.- lo pensé mejor, ese era un buen camino. Una excusa igual que otra cualquiera para mi marcha. Total, todas serían igual de falsas. Alejarme de él... como si fuera algo que yo haría por propia voluntad.- Sí, tienes razón, lo estoy. Estoy harta de que me agobies, no puedo hacer nada sin que me tengas vigilada y menos aún sin tu permiso. No soy una niña pequeña, necesito espacio y libertad. Me voy... nos vamos...- dije recordando el elaborado plan que habían urdido para ocultar la muerte de mi padre y que así los Cullen no sospecharan. - ... mi padre ha recibido una oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad, me voy con él.-

Me di cuenta, en aquel mismo segundo, que no conoces el terror hasta que lo ves reflejado en la cara de la persona que más amas. Su gesto se torció de manera tan rápida que si hubiera sido humano le hubieran dolido los músculos. La llama de felicidad y amor se apagó de un soplido, estaba pensando que decirme, que excusas poner para evitar mi marcha. Yo solo rogaba que no me lo pusiera más díficil de lo que ya era, en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar, se descubriría todo y la guardia de los Volturis le destrozaría en mil pedazos. Ese pensamiento era lo único que me animaba a ser lo más firme posible.

- No... ¡no puedes irte! - rugió -

- Lo haré. Me he dado cuenta que no tengo vida, que todo se límita a lo que me permites o no hacer. - decidí usar algo que sabía que le otorgaría realismo a mi alegación. Cuanto mayor fuera el daño, menos probable sería que me siguiera. Lejos igual a seguro, me repetí como si fuera una formula matemática. - Jacob tenía razón, es como si estuviera secuestrada y padeciera sindrome de Estocolmo. Sólo soy yo misma cuando estás lejos.

- Lo siento, ... lo siento ... - comenzó a disculparse con un ruego ronco.- No volveré a comportarme así. Si quieres ir a LaPush no diré nada, si quieres montar en moto yo mismo te compraré una, si quieres saltar de un acantilado te acompañaré, si quieres pasar menos tiempo conmigo lo entenderé, pero por favor, no me dejes.- En solo unos segundos había conseguido que su cara de juvilo por volver a mi lado se convirtiera en una mascara hecha de dolor. La culpa atenazaba mi pecho dificultandome el habla.-

- No... hay nada que puedas hacer. Ya está decidido. Nos vamos esta noche. Charlie...- me dolió pronunciar su nombre. - ... tiene que estar allí lo más pronto posible. Una inmobiliaria se encargará de vender la casa.-

- ¿Por qué tan de repente? No entiendo la prisa. No entiendo nada. He sido demasiado insistente con el asunto de protegerte, pero nunca te habías quejado demasiado. Siempre hemos bromeado con ello, ¿por qué ahora...? -

No tenía respuesta pensada para eso. Bueno, si tenía una, pero se acercaba demasiado a ser una verdad peligrosa. No me cabía en la cabeza como alguien, menos alguien que fuera él, podía ser capaz de pensar realmente que yo tenía motivos y voluntad para alejarme de su lado. Era tan rídiculo que un "huh" ironico y ofendido salió de mi boca. Sus ojos me miraron con una punzada de dolor. Tenía que pensar algo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Contra más rápido terminara con esto, menos tendría luego para recordar y torturarme por toda la eternida.

El universo tiene un extraño sentido del humor, pensé. Había estado luchando durante meses con Edward para convencerle de que convertirme en vampiro era la única manera de estar juntos para siempre, lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz a su lado. Ahora el interés de alguien más por mi cambio me separaba de Edward. ¿Ironico? Sí, mucho. ¿Cruel? También. En vez de acercarme a él, mi conversión me alejaría más.

- Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.- a ambos nos dolió mi crueldad innecesaria.- La decisión está tomada... me marcho.-

- ¿Y si no te dejo? - noté su mano fría agarrandome con demasiada fuerza por el brazo. No iba a ponermelo nada fácil, cada vez lo veía más claro. Un pequeño rugido llegó a mis oídos. Era la primera vez que veía a Edward tan enfadado.-

- No tienes opción. ¿Qué vas a hacer sino? - Sus ojos bailaron de un lado para otro sopesando mil y una posibilidades. Notaba como algunas le agradaban, otras la disgustaban y otras, supuse que las más extremas, le horrorizaban. Suavizó notablemente su rostro cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Directo y profundo. Como un disparo.-

- Solo dime que puedo hacer para que no te vayas y lo haré. Lo que sea...-

_"Solo tienes que matar a toda la guardia de los Volturis"_ pensé destrozada. _"Pon tu vida en un riesgo innecesario y entonces podremos estar juntos. Si no te matan ellos a ti."_

- Bella... por favor.- ver a Edward Cullen rogar añadía un nuevo clavo a mi ataúd. No estaba acostumbrada, muy pocas veces le había visto hacerlo y ninguna con tanta desesperación. Me sentí terriblemente ofendida conmigo misma por hacer que alguien tan excepcional, hermoso y puro rogara por mi. Sucia mentira, me insulté. No importaban los motivos por los que estuviera haciendo esto, incluso si se trataba de salvar a toda la humanidad, Edward estaba humillandose por mí.

- Dijiste...- dudé. Necesitaba un tono de voz más firme si quería protegerles. - Dijiste que estarías a mi lado hasta que te dijera que no era eso lo que quería. Bien, no es eso lo que quiero. -

- ¡Deminios, tiene que haber alguna maldita razón más para todo esto, Bella!.- perfecto, ahora estaba maldiciendo. Una persona que jamás había dicho en mi presencia más que "estupido".-

- Solo hay una... Me he cansado de esto.-

Su mano se aflojó en su captura de mi brazo. Ahí estaba... la duda, el dolor, el sentimiento de abandono. Crecían y formaban una nube oscura a su alrededor.

- Si solo me dieras la oportunidad de ...-

Sonó mucho más débil y expuesto de lo que era bueno para mi poca convicción. Tuve que interrumpirle para que su pena no ganara a mis ganas de mantenerlo con vida. Iba a conseguir que esa familia no sufriera ningún daño, así tuviera que decir lo más cruel que se me pasara por la mente. Sería la única manera de alejarlo... tenía que resultar.

- Edward... - levantó la mirada cuando pronuncié su nombre. Había sonado mucho más dulce de lo que desearía. Acariciarlo antes de golpearlo con más fuerza. De nuevo crueldad innecesaria.- ... llevo mucho tiempo pensandolo en realidad. Solo estaba tan cegada por ti que no era capaz de darme cuenta del todo.-

- ¿Darte cuenta de qué?.-

- Tú has sido un bonito sueño. Llegué aquí, sin conocer a nadie y de pronto tenía a alguien que parecía salido de un libro interesado por mí. Cualquier chica en mi lugar hubiera quedado deslumbrada como yo, pero... pero cuando tú no estabas conmigo y veía todo desde fuera de la burbuja me daba cuenta que no teníamos futuro. ¿De verdad podría renunciar a todo? Incluso si lo hacía ¿De verdad podría soportar toda una eternidad contigo? -

La sombra que lo recubría se volvió más y más opaca hasta que deje de verlo. Ahí estaban, todos sus temores rondandole dispuestos a plantar batalla. Que yo me cansara, que me diera cuenta de lo que según él iba a perder, que quisiera dejarlo... siempre pensaba en eso. No era como si me lo dijera, al menos no con frecuencia, pero podía leerlo en sus ojos. La chispa de incredulidad brillaba cuando yo le confirmaba que quería ser suya por toda la eternidad. Después de eso, ¿cómo le era tan fácil creerme ahora? Más aún, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que estaba usando el mismo método que él usó conmigo meses atrás?.

Edward, en el fondo, era estupidamente inseguro cuando se trataba de mí.

Como si yo tuviera otra opción que amarle...

- ¿Piensas eso... de verdad?.- por fin noté la primera señal de rendición. -

- Sí. -

- ¿Vas a ... dejarme?. -

- Sí.-

- ¿Vas a ... irte mañana? - con cada pregunta su voz bajaba un poco... apenas un aliento.-

- Sí.- afirmé de nuevo con una rotundidad que me pregunté de donde venía.-

- ¿No hay... nada que... pueda hacer?-

- No. - suspiré.- Todo sería más fácil si lo aceptaras y me dejaras ir sin crear problemas.- Mi frase tuvo tanta verdad en cada palabra que tuve miedo que Felix apareciera para decirme _"Te advertí lo que pasaría si le decías la verdad"_. Una pequeña verdad entre tantas mentiras no sería descubierta.

- ¡¡¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?!! - la furia había vuelto. De nuevo su mano me agarró con demasiada fuerza, no pude evitar que un leve gemido de dolor saliera al expulsar el aire de mis pulmones. Estaba dolido, estaba enfadado, ... pero era más que eso. Estaba siendo abandonado. - ¡¿Crees de veras que puedes decirme que no sientes nada, que realmente no estás segura de haberlo sentido este tiempo, y pretender que me quede tranquilo?! ¡¡JA!! Tu me quieres, ¡lo sé! Te he besado, te he abrazado...- me acercó un poco más a él, con rabia.- ... Maldita sea, oigo tu corazón cuando lo hago. Estoy oyendole ahora mismo. Eso no se puede fingir.- apretó un poco más mi brazo y juré escuchar un crujido. No me había roto el brazo, pero si seguía así lo haría. Entendí mejor que nunca a lo que se refería cuando me dijo_ "Tengo que estar concentrado cuando estoy contigo... No sabes lo fácil que sería descuidarme y aplastarte el craneo sin darme cuenta. Mi fuerza va más allá de lo que desearía." _

- Ah...- jadeé por el creciente dolor. - Me estás haciendo daño.- Click... pude oírlo. Una pieza en su cabeza encajó y se dio cuenta con horror de lo que estaba haciendo. Se apartó de mí como si quemara, con un gesto tan culpable que superaría al mio cuando fuera libre de ponerlo. No me importaba demasiado si me rompía un brazo, una pierna o lo que quisiera. Mi dolor físico no era comparable al emocional.-

- Lo siento...- farfulló mirandose las manos horrorizado.- Quizás tengas razón... quizás lo mejor sea que te alejes de mí tanto como puedas.-

Antes de que pudiera contestar, antes siquiera de que pudiera pensar, Edward suspiró entrecortadamente y salió corriendo hacia algún punto indeterminado y alejado. No hubo un "adios", nisiquiera un "cuidate"... No es que esperara una despedida tradicional. Pedirle eso en este momento rozaría lo sadico, pero al pensar en que sugerir que lo mejor era estar alejado de él fuera la última frase que le oiría me hizo temblar.

Adios mi único amor.

Adios mi vida perfecta.

Adios humanidad.

* * *

Mientras mi mente repetía con exagerado lujo de detalles la cara de Edward mientras le disparaba toda mi sarta de mentiras, el avión se alzaba con ligeras turbulencias con destino a Italia. Por alguna razón que nadie se molestaría en explicarme, uno de los guardias de los que no conocía el nombre y Demetri eran los únicos escoltandome en el avión. Los otros volverían por otros medios.

- Odio volar.- dijo de pronto Demetri. Mi cara de sorpresa debió hacerle gracia. Sus labios se movieron con una levisima sonrisa.- Aunque parezca rídiculo viniendo de alguien como yo, tengo miedo a los aviones.-

No pude evitarlo, sonreí y él ensanchó su sonrisa al verme. Sin duda era el más humano de todos, me reafirmé en mi primera impresión. Aquel hombre pálido pero de caracteristicas mediterraneas me miraba son desprecio, me hablaba con normalidad... De algún modo me tranquilizaba ser tratada como algo más que mera mercancía.

- No te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece.-

- ¿Cómo puede no ser malo? Acaban de sacarme a rastras de mi casa tras matar a mi padre y alejarme de mis seres queridos. ¿Puede ser peor?.- sopesó mis palabras.-

- Bueno, quizás si es tan malo, pero pudo ser peor.-

- Lo dudo.- bufé. -

- Creeme, Jane venía dispuesta a arrasar con todo a su paso. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero no te tiene demasiado cariño.-

- Lo he notado, es imposible no notarlo.-

Calidamente su risa inundó mis oídos. Me sentía muy cómoda con él, era extraño. Quería estar alerta, pero me era humanamente imposible. Mirandole bien podía apreciar lo hermoso que era, no en el sentido deslumbrante de la belleza vampirica, sino una belleza tierna y tamizada. Cuando se reía la nuez de su garganta vibraba provocando una reverberación extraña. Me recordó a Edward y mi corazón dolió.

- Ella ha sido el centro de todas las atenciones de Aro durante siglos. Está celosa del interés que tiene en ti, siente como si fuera a ser sustituida.

- ¿Ellos son...? - la curiosidad era evidente, pero él solo estalló en risas de nuevo.-

- No te sabría decir. Jane actua como si fuera propiedad privada, pero ¿no son todas las mujeres así cuando quieren a alguien sean o no correspondidas? -

- Sí, definitivamente. - mi afirmación le hizo reir nuevamente. ¿No eran demasiadas risas por minuto para alguien que debería darme miedo? Sopesé la posibilidad de que él hubiera pasado por algo parecido a mí.

_"Unirse o morir, ¿no es eso?"_

Recordé la frase de Edward cuando estabamos en Volterra. ¿Habría sido así para Demetri? ¿También le habían amenazado con eliminar a la gente que amaba? Eso explicaría porque era tan humano. Perderte a ti mismo por la gente que amas... aún tras ser convertido, esa decisión esperaba que ayudara a mantener un poco al humano que se era antes.

- Puede que ahora no lo creas, pero Volterra no es tan horrible como te puede parecer ahora. Somos una extraña y gran familia... -

Arrugué mi nariz con desaprobación. Nadie me convencería jamás de que todo esto tenía algún lado positivo. Desde el mismo momento en que se decidió mi camino sin contar conmigo habían perdido mi buena predisposición. Cumpliría ordenes, eso es todo, nada de familiaridades. Mi familia se encontraba en ese momento a kilometros de distancia desconocedores de mis circunstancias. Me pregunté de pronto como se habrían tomado los Cullen mi repentina marcha.

* * *

**Edward PV**

Entré como un ciclón tropical por la puerta de mi casa. Los cristales temblaron en una fuerte sacudida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Un día fuera y el fin del mundo se desataba sin previo aviso. Ayer estaba tan ansiosa por mi vuelta... y hoy de repente decía no sé que tonterías de irse lejos y tener una vida sin mí.

- Hijo, ¿qué ocurre? Casi tiras la casa abajo.- la voz de mi madre perdió todo su efecto calmante. No habría nada que pudiera apagar las llamas que ardían bajo mi piel. Estaba siendo llevado al límite de todas las pesadillas que tenía desde que conocí a Bella Swan.

- ¡¡No lo entiendo!! - grité llamando la atención de toda mi familia. No estaba hablando para ellos, ni siquiera hablaba para mí, hablaba para alguien en el universo que tuviera una explicación al caos en el que me encontraba. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, demasiado incluso para que mi mente extremadamente veloz lo entendiera.

- Sientate y tranquilizate. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No ibas a ver a Bella?.-

No hice caso. Mi cuerpo se movía con una voluntad propia, mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada para guirlo. Recorrí la distancia entre la entrada y el salón y comencé a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado. Nada tenía sentido, no lo tenía. Quizás ella solo estaba enfadada por alguna razón tonta que mi mente no entendía, mañana se daría cuenta de lo irracional de su comportamiento y entonces volvería aquí. A mi lado.

- Ufff... toda esa angustia va a matarme. No sé que le pasa, pero su cuerpo destila confusión, angustia y rabia suficiente para todo el pueblo.-

- Jasper, ¿no puedes calmarle para que hable de una vez?.-

- Lo estoy intentando, Alice. Juro que lo estoy intentando.-

- ¡¡Demonios!! - golpeé la pared con furia y esta crujió bajo mi puño. Sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir. Bella no era el tipo de persona que te dice cosas crueles en una rabieta. Sus palabras eran sinceras, ella jamás me mentiría. Al menos eso creí hasta que habló de esa manera de sus sentimientos. ¿Deslumbramiento? ¿Burbuja? ... ¿Qué era yo? ¿Un juguete nuevo al que no podías resistirte? No, ella no era así. Lo sabía demasiado bien. La amaba demasiado para no saber que en todo estoy había algo extraño que me ocultaba. ¿Se había arrepentido de lo de convertirse en vampiros y pensaba que era mejor irse a enfrentarme? ¡Como si a mi me importara que fuera un vampiro, una mujer o una piedra! La hubiera amado aunque fuera una nueva forma de vida sin catalogar.

- ¡¡Calmate de una vez y dinos que pasa!! - mi padre me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió lanzando todos mis pensamientos hacia algún lugar lejano.-

- Se va...- conseguí articular.-

- ¿Quién se va? - preguntó confuso.-

- Bella, ella se va. Se marcha. Lejos. -

- ¡¿Qué?! No me lo creo.- Alice rodó los ojos. Sí, conocía bien ese sentimiento de incredulidad. Yo mismo hubiera jurado que eso era una imposibilidad cientifica sino fuera porque lo había vivido de primera mano.

- Quizás esté enfadada por algo. Has estado muy pesadito últimamente. La pobre parece una niña de guardería que no puede ir al baño sin permiso.-

- No tiene gracia, Emmett.- le fulminé con la mirada.-

- Esto parece serio.- Esme se acercó a mí. Acariciaba mi espalda en un movimiento de arriba a abajo que resultaba placentero. Casi podía notar mi cuerpo relajandose... casi.- Seguro que ella está molesta por algo y ha dicho cosas que no quería decir. Bella es una chica muy cabal y te quiere mucho. -

- No es eso lo que me ha dicho.-

- ¿Bella te ha dicho que no te quiere? Eso si que definitivamente no me lo creo. Ayer tenía esa cara de tonta enamorada mientras hablaba contigo por teléfono. Además, se pasó todo el día suspirando y mirando a las musarañas. Casi se corta un par de dedos.-

- ¡Juro que no lo entiendo! Ha estado diciendome que se sentía asfixiada, que no quería que la controlara, ... y no sé que tonterías de una burbuja. ¡¿Cómo puede cambiar alguien de un día para otro?! Uno no se despierta un día y se le ha pasado el amor... ¡El amor es para siempre!.-

- Tranquilizate, llamaré a Bella y hablaré con ella. Estoy segura que todo quedará arreglado en cuanto se le pase el enfado. -

- Alice, por favor... - le rogué.-

- Todo estará bien. Bella es demasiado lista para saber que no podeís vivir el uno sin el otro.- su sonrisa calida me confortó. Igual yo estaba exagerando, igual todo esto era una gran y estupido malentendido. Yo me comportaría mejor, ella me perdonaría y los dos olvidaríamos este día tan negro.

Esperé con ojos esperanzados mientras Alice marcaba y se ponía el teléfono sobre la oreja. Durante varios segundos podría jurar que mi corazón marchito volvió a latir en mi pecho, retumbaba tan fuerte que Bella podría oírlo desde su casa.

- Nadie contesta en casa, que raro... Voy a llamarla al móvil.- repitió la misma operación y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Un terror ilógico comenzó a bombear junto con mi recién resucitado corazón. No podía haberse ido más pronto aún de lo que me había dicho, ¿verdad?.- Que extraño, según tenía entendido al menos Charlie debería estar en casa.

- Se ha ido... - fue todo lo que acerté a decir antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar y los ojos de todos los miembros de mi familia comenzaran a adquirir el brillo de la duda. Sí, sin duda el infierno se había desatado... y lo hacía de la peor de las maneras.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**


End file.
